Abessent Interregnum
by Int3rD1ct0r
Summary: Exhilaration, relief, satisfaction. Those were the words he would use to describe the feeling he got from viewing Baras' head roll around on the floor. Of course, Jaesa simply substituted those words with "Delicous". But that would not suffice, Baras was dead. The Emperor's Wrath was free, to where shall he go now?


**Author's Note:** **For a frame of reference, this story is set within the SW:TOR timeline, after the completion of the class quest of both the Sith Warrior and the Sith Inquisitor. To this end, the story that follows will be about how the two characters meet, and the adventures that they may share. It might end up short, and I'm known to be extremely inconsistent in my uploads, so it might not even make it past chapter two. But, for what it's worth I like being very descriptive. A key will be below that explains different text styles and what they mean, I'll post that in every chapter's beforehand note. Enjoy.**

 **(Edit: I have fixed some minor and rather embarrassing spelling errors, as well as updated the story a bit. if you would be so kind as to tell me of anything I missed dear readers, it would be appreciated.)**

Key:

 **Bold** \- An Author's Note or comment.

 _Italicized_ \- A ship name, system name, or used for emphasis in speech and thought.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wayward

 _Seat of the Empire: Horuset System, Korriban_

 _Planetside, Sith Academy_

 _6 Pm Galactic Standard Time_

Exhilaration, relief, satisfaction. Those were the words he would use to describe the feeling he got from viewing Baras' head roll around on the floor. Of course, Jaesa simply substituted those words with "Delicous". But that would not suffice, Baras was dead. The Emperor's Wrath was free, to where shall he go now?

The answer would have to wait however.

After the Dark Council meeting that ensued, Lord Wrath made his way toward the exit to the chamber. Through a precise about turn, his white and Byzantium cape billowed out behind him. He did not stop to talk to Darth Vowrawn, whom he could catch up with later. He and his apprentice's footsteps were all that could be heard on the uppermost floor of the Sith Academy. Many who ventured here did not stay long. The elevator ride down was slow, and quite as Jaesa had not seen fit to comment since their duel with Baras. She often only liked to speak alone, or to taunt and chide at her enemies.

Reaching the bottom of the elevator shaft, he set a brisk but decisive pace. Jaesa tagged along, holding step with her master. Wrath thought to himself. He had received no more communication from the Emperor's Hands, so why not venture on his own? He had been informed he was fit to attend some fleet operations, if he so chose. Dubiously so, he was intent on reaching the shuttle craft that would bring him to his ship and the Imperial Fleet. Then however, he felt a tug in the force.

He has had these premonitions before. Its like the force is yearning at you to direct your attention. Like a scent in the air, subtly alerting you to things you would otherwise miss. In this case it was to a person. One of the Overseers. Harkun, he believed that was his name. He had a different Overseer when he was an acolyte so he wan't familiar with this man. He had however, been told of the antics of this particular Overseer.

Curious as to why Harkun was giving off such an odd aura in the force, he ventured to him. He stopped mid stride though, and held a hand out to his apprentice, deciding now would be a good time to test her. He could probe the mans mind no doubt, or simply ask him as he had intended, but he wanted to give Jaesa the satisfaction. "Jaesa, do you see that man over there? The Overseer, in the red." He asked her. "Yes Master, would you like me to kill him?" She replied. "No, at least not yet. I want you to use your power on him. Probe his mind to see his goals."

"Master, he is angry... and fearful. He is plotting someone's death, someone he hates... there. The Sith directly in front of him. He seems to think he can sneak up on him. Can I kill him now?" Jaesa responded in kind. "You might have to, that _Sith_ is Dark Council member Darth Nox. I doubt Harkun could kill him, but anyone can be killed with enough precision." Wrath replied. Stepping forward to confront Harkun before he got himself killed, and maybe kill Harkun himself, he took about ten steps before Darth Nox turned around.

"Harkun, what are you doing." He said dryly, as if the Overseer attempting to get the drop on him was a regular occurrence. "Killing you!" Harkun said, as he leaped at Nox viciously. His lightsaber never struck though as it was caught by the lightning fast ignition of Nox's own saber-staff. Harkun disengaged from the saber lock and made a parry and jab toward Nox's chest region. Both of which, where blocked by the crimson dual bladed saber of Darth Nox. Now engaged in a tight lock with his superior, Harkun took it upon himself to complain. "All you ever did was show me up, and mock me slave! You think you're some big shot, and you owe it all to me!" Nox laughed. "All I ever did was speak the truth."

Riposting off of Harkun's blade and using the ancient sculpture behind him as leverage, Nox bounded into the air. Rolling through the air and landing in a high crouch, he spun his saber backwards and impaled Harkun through his chest. Holding his blade in place he spoke: "Really Harkun, you should of known better than to challenge a Sith Lord. You couldn't even kill a defenseless slave if you tried."

With that, Nox deactivated his blade and Harkun keeled over, sliding his wretched face down the center monument of the Sith Temple. "I wish I had killed him myself, he was disgusting." Jaesa spoke to Lord Wrath. "Yes, though I am interested now." He replied. Wrath moved forward, attempting to make his intentions clear to Nox by putting away his drawn saber.

Assuming the worst, Darth Nox kept his saber palmed as the other Sith approached. "Looking to die as well? I'm not busy today." He started. "No, but I am rather impressed, Darth Nox." The man replied. He knew this voice, if only vaguely. He had just only an hour ago slain former Dark Council member Darth Thanaton, and received Thanaton's place on the council for his success. Then he had immediately been requested to be present for a special meeting with Darth Baras. Baras had proclaimed himself the Emperor's Voice, and while he did not really think that was true, he also didn't care. As soon as the meeting had begun however, it was interrupted by someone. However, as he had already been leaving when he was called, he had holo'd into the council meeting, and could not get a very good view of the intruder. Introduced by Darth Vowrawn as the Emperor's Wrath, he had lost interest until the man had killed Baras with ease right in front of them. However the man left quickly, before anyone could ask him questions. Now, he recognized this man as the very same Emperor's Wrath. Holstering his saber, he continued talking: "Decided a stroll was the best way to get over killing the Emperor's Voice?"

"Yes, but he definitely _wasn't_ the Emperor's Voice." Lord Wrath replied. The man stopped just short of a meter from him. While Lord Wrath did tower over him, he doubted he was nearly as strong as he looked, or as smart. "I actually sought to warn you about Harkun's intentions, my apprentice could tell he was about to attack. Though, you seem to be capable of handling your self." The man stated, his voice now more noticeably distorted and baritone with decreased range. "I am the best." Nox replied with his arrogance plainly displayed. "Look, I need to get to Dromund Kaas. I'm sure this can wait." Nox continued. "Interesting, I am headed there as well. Baras had quite the stash of knowledge hidden away..." Lord Wrath replied. "Let me know if you find any ancient ghosts there, I'm quite the collector." Darth Nox told him, voice lightly laced with sarcasm. "We'll see." Wrath replied, leaving much ambiguity to be resolved.

Mildly exhausted from weeks without sleep, the Emperor's Wrath or Darth Imperious as Baras had briefly dubbed him, made his way back to his Fury class interceptor. It was a sturdy and reliable ship, upgraded to kingdom come, but not overtly comfortable. Hell, most rooms didn't have lockable doors. Which made Jaesa's after-hours tendencies all the more risky. However both master and apprentice agreed to stall their pleasures for the more alluring promise of a fuller night's sleep. In the morning, to Dromund Kass, and to more power.


End file.
